


His priority.

by Lamama



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, i dunno this one doesn't look like a cp fanfic, just a servant caring for his overworked master, kinda heartwarming i think
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Về một vị master quá quan tâm tới những người khác và một servant dồn mọi quan tâm của bản thân tới master của gã.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 6





	His priority.

**Author's Note:**

> Một thời gian dài rồi tui mới quay lại cập nhật AO3. Dưới đây là một con fic tui viết từ 2019, cùng một vài lưu ý trong trường hợp cái tag vẫn chưa làm mọi người rõ:
> 
> \- Nhân vật thuộc về lịch sử và Nấm giới, nhưng fic thì thuộc về tui.
> 
> \- Theo hình dung của tui thì Cú Chulainn trong này là Caster nhé.
> 
> \- Ritsuka trong này là Gudao, tức là nam đó.
> 
> \- Một lần nữa, dù kêu là fic về Cú Chulainn x Ritsuka nhưng thực ra chả có mấy mống ship trong này đâu… Chỉ là một mẩu chuyện về sự quan tâm và yêu mến từ một servant cụ thể tới một master cụ thể thôi.

“Ritsuka.”

Đang ngồi một mình làm việc trong phòng, từ sau lưng cậu vang lên một giọng nói quen thuộc, âm điệu trầm hẳn so với mọi khi. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được cảm xúc của đối phương truyền qua câu nói đó: cơn tức giận âm ỉ từ một gương mặt cười lạnh lùng mà dù chưa trực tiếp nhìn, cậu cũng có thể mường tượng ra.

Cậu có thể đoán, không, biết được người đó đến đây vì gì. Có lý do lý trấu gì thì cũng đã nhiều lần quá rồi, đối phương lần này còn không buồn che giấu sự khó chịu ra mặt đi , đều chỉ vô ích. Bởi vậy cậu không nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều thêm, chỉ hít một hơi sâu rồi xoay ghế lại, trên môi cười gượng để cố gắng xoa dịu bớt tâm trạng của gã pháp sư áo xanh.

“Cú—“

Lời chưa kịp ra khỏi miệng, gã pháp sư đã kịp hành động trước một bước. Không nói không rằng, gã tới bên ghế bế thốc cậu lên, phăm phăm đi về phía giường rồi đặt cậu xuống, dém chăn kĩ càng. Từ đầu tới cuối, đôi mắt ngọc lựu đẹp đẽ ngày thường bình thản bao nhiêu thì giờ phừng phừng lửa giận bấy nhiêu.

“Đủ rồi, Ritsuka.” Gã mày nhíu mặt nhăn, chất giọng trầm trầm đanh lại, “Lên giường. Đi ngủ. Ngay lập tức.”

Lý do gã hành động như vậy cũng là vì sự lao lực của cậu. Đã mấy hôm liền rồi, cậu ngủ bữa được bữa không mà chẳng bữa nào đủ giấc, có hôm còn thức trắng nguyên đêm. Nguyên do bởi Chaldea dạo này bề bộn lắm: sự ra đi của viện trưởng tạm thời Romani quá đột ngột, lại phát hiện thêm Á Chủng Dị Điểm nên dù có Da Vinci lên thay thì cô cũng không thể quán xuyến đầy đủ mọi việc như khi có Romani, bởi vậy mọi chuyện cứ rối tinh rối mù cả lên. Cả Chaldea phải tái cơ cấu để phù hợp với tình hình trong khi quân số vẫn còn thiếu hụt, rồi việc dồn chất đống khiến ai cũng phải gánh thêm việc so với vai trò. Cả Ritsuka – người vốn tập trung chiến đấu – cũng lon ton tham gia xử lý công việc bàn giấy cùng mọi người (dù trước đó chẳng có mấy kinh nghiệm) song song với tập luyện và thực chiến, ngày nào cũng như ngày nào. Dù cậu có sức trẻ, năng suất và chăm chỉ đến đâu thì cậu vẫn đang ở tuổi ăn tuổi lớn, lao động quá sức thế này thì cơ thể sao có thể chịu được. Sau vài ngày, mắt cậu đã có quầng thâm, người cũng lả hẳn đi. Thế mà hôm nay cậu vẫn còn cố giấu để lén làm thêm việc nữa.

Cú Chulainn biết tình trạng của Chaldea đang bận bịu cỡ nào và hoàn toàn thấu hiểu lòng tốt bụng của Ritsuka – _nhưng cũng có mức độ thôi chứ_. Nhìn cậu tự hành xác thế này làm gã đứng ngồi không yên. Một, hai lần đầu, vì cậu nài nỉ hết lời nên gã để yên, nhưng đến mức này thì gã không thể bàng quan được nữa.

“Nhưng còn…”

“Tôi bảo là đủ rồi.”

Gã pháp sư vung tay làm phép. Ký tự Rune lơ lửng trong không trung, loè ánh đỏ. Môi trên môi dưới của cậu bỗng nhiên dính chặt lại vào nhau như bị gắn keo siêu dính, không sao mở ra được.

 _Giận lắm rồi._ Cú Chulainn giận lắm rồi mới phải dùng phép lên người Ritsuka. Nên cậu đành xuội lơ, nằm yên trên giường, đến Lệnh chú cũng không dám dùng. Ép buộc một con chó đang toả khí đe doạ chẳng khác nào tự mình hại mình thêm, có cho mười cái gan hùm mật gấu, cậu cũng không làm được.

Thấy cậu chịu nghe lời, hàng mày của gã pháp sư mới chịu dãn ra đôi chút. Lầm rầm giải phép cho cậu xong, gã tự tìm cho mình một chỗ bên giường cậu rồi ngồi xuống, chăm chú quan sát gương mặt cậu. Trắng nhợt và tiều tuỵ hẳn đi sau mấy ngày lao lực, cũng là mấy ngày gã dõi theo cậu mà chẳng mỉm cười được cho nổi, cũng không thể bận tâm tới những thứ khác bởi trong đầu cứ lo nghĩ về sức khoẻ của cậu.

“Cậu đấy. Lúc nào cũng chỉ biết nghĩ cho người khác, chẳng bao giờ nghĩ cho mình cả. Làm tôi bực muốn chết vì cái sự tốt bụng cứng đầu ngốc nghếch của cậu.” Gã nói, “Làm ơn đặt bản thân mình lên trước đi. Cứ thế này thì cậu còn định giúp ai? Chỉ tổ chuốc thêm lo lắng cho mọi người mà thôi. Cậu muốn vậy à?”

“Dĩ nhiên là không rồi, nhưng không đủ nhân viên mà… Ai cũng phải vất vả quá rồi, tôi chỉ muốn giúp được chừng nào hay chừng ấy thôi.” Cậu phân trần.

“Nếu có chừng mực thì tôi cũng chẳng phải giận đến độ này đâu.”

Cú Chulainn nheo mắt, sự chán nản hiện rõ trong ánh mắt.

“Xin lỗi…”

“Hối lỗi thật thì mau ngoan ngoãn ngủ đi cho tôi, đừng có nhìn cái đống giấy tờ trên bàn đấy nữa.”

Gã chậm rãi giơ bàn tay che đi tầm nhìn của Ritsuka. Bóng tối bỗng chốc bao trùm khắp nơi, không gian đang tràn ánh sáng liền hoá tăm tối trống rỗng. Ngoài Cú Chulainn đang kề cận người cậu thì cậu chẳng còn cảm nhận được gì khác. Dường như lại một bùa phép nữa được gieo lên mắt cậu, khiến cả cơ thể cậu nhanh chóng thả lỏng, thúc đẩy cơn buồn ngủ làm mi mắt cậu trĩu nặng hơn. Đã đến giới hạn chịu đựng rồi. Cậu bắt đầu mơ màng, cả thính giác cũng dần ù đi.

Bàn tay gã pháp sư từ lúc nào đã chuyển lên tóc cậu, nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa mái tóc đen bù xù như tổ quạ. Cử động gã tựa như vỗ về ru ngủ, thật dễ chịu biết mấy.

“… Giấy tờ gì để đó tôi lo.” Gã dịu giọng trấn an. “Còn giờ, việc của cậu là phải nghỉ ngơi cho khoẻ lại đã. Muốn giúp gì cũng phải có sức khoẻ. Cậu chăm lo tốt cho bản thân cũng là giúp mọi người rồi. Được chứ?”

Ritsuka chỉ lọt tai tiếng được tiếng không, bởi lúc này cả cơ thể và tâm trí cậu đã chìm vào thế giới mộng mơ hư ảo mà bản thân đã bỏ ngỏ lối vào suốt mấy đêm dài; song bởi chất giọng nhẹ nhàng của gã, dù không nghe đủ, cậu vẫn thấy an tâm. Cậu mơ hồ gật đầu, cơ thể thả lỏng. Tiếng thở cậu đều đều, phập phồng theo giấc ngủ. An lành và không có gì bất thường.

Phải ngồi theo dõi ma pháp một lúc để đảm bảo thể trạng của cậu vẫn ổn định, Cú Chulainn mới thở dài – vừa vì mỏi mệt, vừa vì an tâm. Gã chống cằm, mắt ngắm nghía gương mặt say ngủ của cậu, trong lòng nhẹ nhõm hẳn như vơi được một gánh nặng canh cánh mấy ngày qua. _Cái tên nhóc cứng đầu cứng cổ này…_ thật không hiểu vì sao gã lại tốn công tốn sức lo trời lo biển cho cậu nữa. Không nghĩ thì bồn chồn, nghĩ đến rồi thì càng nhộn nhạo hơn. Gã vốn không phải kẻ sống vì người khác, cũng không dư thừa sức lực để bận tâm quá nhiều đến xung quanh; thế mà đến Ritsuka thì gã không thể không dồn chú ý đến cậu được.

_Người không thể bỏ mặc…_

Gã chưa từng nghĩ mình sẽ gặp lại một ai khiến gã phải tập trung tâm trí nhiều nhường này, song cuối cùng cuộc sống vẫn luôn là chiếc hộp bí ẩn tràn ngập những bất ngờ, bởi cậu đã bước vào đời gã. Từ một Master tới “người quan trọng trong lòng”, ai mà đoán định được chứ. Tuy vậy, Cú Chulainn không thấy bất mãn với bất ngờ này. Ngược lại, gã pháp sư thấy ít nhiều hài lòng khi đó là Ritsuka. Một người xứng đáng được hưởng những điều tốt đẹp của thế giới, trong đó có sự bảo hộ của gã.

Nhân lúc đối phương vẫn còn dạo chơi trong thế giới vô thức, bàn tay luồn qua những lọn tóc rối trượt xuống, lướt qua gương mặt cậu. Đầu ngón tay gã vuốt ve gò má gầy, còn khoé môi thoáng hiện nét cười dịu dàng êm ái.

“Ngủ ngon, Ritsuka.”

Cú Chulainn khẽ thì thầm. Rồi gã pháp sư rướn người, gửi vào mái đầu cậu một cái thơm. _Và chúc cậu mơ thấy mộng đẹp._


End file.
